jayvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 206
Episode 206 is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Jayvivor. It came after Episode 205 and before Episode 207. It was the final episode before the merge. ---- What is going on in the Kucha Tribe? *Kucha was unhappy about the twist, with Chyna openly blaming Cards for ruining their games. *They all agree that they will not throw another immunity challenge again after the chaos that happened from the other night. *The mood of the tribe becomes very quiet as not much interaction occurs between the members of the tribe. Foxface, Luna and Shannon do get to talk and have a long conversation ever since the last tribal council. *The tribe celebrates after Immunity realizing that they still have a chance not being in the minority after winning immunity. They do recognize how Chyna will be a target for the opposing team, however. ---- ---- What is going on in the Okagor Tribe? *Drama immediately began on the new Ogakor tribe as Hitler and Matisyahu were now together. Hitler tried attacking Matisyahu numerous times, while the others fought him off. *As Okagor heads back, Phil makes a point stating how the tribe seems to bond a lot better "now that freaks like Debb and Javvy are gone". *Phil and Locke discuss and agree that just in case they don't win the final immunity before the merge, that they would try to eliminate Hitler. Matis comes in and mentions about the threat he poses to not only him but for the people in the merge too. *The mood of the conversation quickly changes as everyone, besides Hobo Jesus, who is already sleeping, discusses their plays for the merge. They come to agree that Chyna poses the biggest threat and that she should be eliminated as soon as possible. Then, they go to bed. ---- Reward Challenge: Each tribe selects one leader, and the rest of the tribe is blindfolded. The leader leads the blindfolded members through a series of tasks including switching out fishing nets, filling a bucket with water, and using those buckets to fill a larger barrel. The first tribe to fill the large barrel wins a large supply of food and drinks to last them a couple of days without having to hunt. As the mood of the Kucha tribe seems rather dry, they all agree without much discussion that Chyna will lead, while Ogakor decides in a close vote that Indiana will lead for their tribe. After a steady hour passes by, Ogakor wins the reward challenge. Immunity Challenge: Each tribe races to carry jugs of water across thin planks above the river without falling off. After a person successfully makes it to the end of the planks, that person's water jugs are put onto a pole balanced across the shoulders of the opposing tribe's designated water bearer. As the game progresses, the weight becomes overwhelming: the water bearer who endures the weight the longest, without falling off the platform, wins. After a long and painful game, Kucha wins immunity after a stressful week, meaning the merge will come down 5-5 for each tribe. This means the following people are safe and will enter the merge: Ogakor seems very displeased by how they were this close to coming into the merge as a majority. They all agree on eliminating Hitler, but as he goes out to sit by the fire, they recognize how Phil likes to help teenagers with their personal problems, and how we will very likely join the girls' alliance. Then, they go to tribal council. Tribal Council: Recognizing the effects of putting Dr. Phil in the merge and most likely joining an alliance that could stop the rest of them, Dr. Phil was eliminated in a blindside 5-1 vote. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes